The Order of Mortem
The Order of Mortem, self-referred to as "The Endmakers" is a group of three "Emperors" appearing the the book The Fabrics of Destiny by Bill24601 and CaptainGoldvane2. Followers of the Dark, these hooded scheming figures plot to turn the world to darkness by unleashing the very creator of the Realm, and using a Dark Artifact to corrupt his mind. Once corrupted, the "Divine Being" would tear apart all realms, and the very earth itself. ( See The Fabrics of Destiny ) Members *"The Master" - First Emperor of Mortem. The first emperor is the leader of Mortem. A tall, towering figure, he is the most powerful of the emperors. Zerstörung (destruction) inherits the mind of the Shadow Being *"The Healer" -Second Emperor of Mortem. This Emperor is more laid-back and mature. He serves as healing aid in combat. Awakmu (healing) inherits the mind of Aku *"The Youth" - Third Emperor of Mortem. The last emperor is the most unpredictable of them all. He is obsessed with chaos and death. Kegilaan (madness/chaos) inherits the mind of Trakadox * The Emperors while cloaked in the energies of the Nightmare Realm: 3rdEmperorProfessional.png 1stEmperorProfessional.png SecondEmperorProfessional.png Divine being3.png History In the Beginning was the Divine Being he created three beings: Celestia the Dragon of Light and Teridax the Lord of Darkness and Zerstroung the Master of Death. After decades the Divine Being grew weak and corrupted and began to turn on the Universe intending to destroy it, the Three beings banded together and sealed him away, Before being sealed away, Divine being sent out a mysterious pulse that corrupted Zerstroung and six keystones hidden in a different dimension. Zerstroung was then confronted by his siblings and implanted his essence in Teridax. Celestia managed to overcome her brothers and banished Teridax and Zerstroung into the DarkRealm where they plotted and created a third being Trakadox who created his own kingdom the Nightmare Realm. Durning the late 1400s, during a time when Darkness strived. Three teenagers, studied the dark arts and eventually became Advanced Masters by their late 30s. They particulary studied the ancient past of the Realms, and were some of the first humans to access the Netherrealm since the time it was first discovered. They even briefly traveled through time and acquired technology from the future, though this proved to cause a great strain to the Emperors and they were unable to perform such an act again, Until a trip into the Netherealm they found a ancient cavern with statues of Three Hooded Figures with different eyes double red , red and blue and red and orange. The statues glowed and the souls of Teridax Zerstroung and Trakadox implanted in them, They then became the Three Emperors reborn again. The Order of Mortem was founded when the Emperors drew together a group of dark followers with the goal of destroying the Light and plunging the world into complete darkness. Believing humanity should bow down to the Dark and suffer if otherwise, they spread chaos and destruction through the world, proving a great asset to the leaders of the Darknesse. However, with more and more advanced research they made a discovery that would change everything. They discovered that the tomb of the very creator of the realm still existed, and learned of a ritual that could resurrect the creator himself. Said ritual required a balance in the Force of the Realms, though - and at the time that seemed impossible to achieve. So, they decided to hide in exile and wait for the world to become balanced. They cloaked themselves in so much power that they would be virtually disconnected from the world. They learned the art of ceasing the process of aging and lived in a Dark Tower in the Nightmare Realm for nearly 400 years while waiting for a precise balance. ''The Caribbean Operation'' When the Society of Light became very powerful, Mortem decided to act. The Caribbean waters housed some of the most powerful energies of both the Light and the Dark, and in attempt to weaken what the Light had created, Mortem manipulated a giant asteroid to strike down upon the Abassian sea destroying several locations, but the damage was minimized by the Society of Light. Many years later, Trakadox began manipulating the Great Leviathan, a sea dragon that had served the Light to his advantage. He used this beast against the Light, but Bill Plunderbones, the current host of the Light's spirit was able to put an end to it, returning the beast to its prior loyalties. Trakadox was defeated and sent back to the Nightmare Realm. ''The Light and Dark War: Revenge and Invasion (The Darkness' Revenge Saga)'' Mortem sent Teridax, "The Dark Lord" on the Caribbean waters, attempting to weaken the Light. With an evil army of Dark Followers, Teridax quickly became the new head of the Society of Darknesse using the title of Shadow Being. However, instead of sending the world into balance, he plunged it into a Dark state. He disobeyed Mortem and pursued his own goal - to completely obliterate the Light. However, Mortem somehow weakened him he was defeated by the Society of Light when they became desperate. He entered into exile. Taking his place was the dark pirate, Bobby Moon. After being presumed in the Battle of Abassa, Moon returned and transported the Ocean of Cortevos into an alternate dimension in an attempt to destroy the leaders of the Light. However, she failed as the the members of The Society of Light escaped. The Shadow Being eventually conjured up enough magic to create the Dark Citadel, a massive structure with Mortem's futuristic technology. His followers managed to keep him alive, and keep him strong enough to coordinate their strategy. The structure began to disrupt the Realms, starting with the Caribbean. Bill Plunderbones, freeing Bobby Moon after a long battle, managed to send the Citadel back to the Dark Realm along with Shadow Being. Teridax returned to where his fellow emperors were and continued to wait. The Caribbean began to change. Pirates left it, fearing the East India Trading company's Black Guard, which was exterminating pirates. Some joined the EITC, others hid from it. The people spread and England gained more power, France did as well and Spain conitnued to grow. Other countries were formed and became empires. Albertus Sparkington, the leader of Romania at the time began to study the art of Darkness and wanted more power. He secretly plotted an invasion. Eventually Dark Agents found Bobby Moon and took her to where Albertus had assembled his invasion force. Bob reluctantly served under Albertus' rule, temporarily allying herself with him. The invasion began as Albertus used a fleet of airships and the use of preumptive strike against the other nations. Countries tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed and outmatched by Albertus and Bob's strategic attacks and eventually all fell, save for a few which continued to resist death. The remaining members of the Society of Light, began to fight back as well, aiding the countries that were in a standstill. Albertus unleashed a secret weapon in the form of dark soldiers which began to turn the tides in his favor, but the Light kept pushing back. Moon made her move and instigated a coup against Albertus in Japan, who fled while being pursued by the Light. He was severely injured by Professor Richard Goldvane and eventually defeated by Moon. This led to a battle on an airfield and finally in the shadow airship which crashed into Mount Fuji. Bill and Moon clashed in a final showdown which resulted in the Light Being and the Darkness merging in the crater, creating a form of balance which shone in sky. TSOD was disbanded and its remaining followers retreated, as the Light survived with a few members. Peace fell upon the world, balancing it between the Light and the Dark. Little did they know, this would only bring forth their next threat - Mortem itself. ''Mortem Strikes ( The Fabrics of Destiny) '' Multiple anomolies began to occur across the globe. Abilities The Emperors of Mortem are masters of the Dark Arts, and possess many mind-blowing abilities. When in the Nightmare Realm, they posses excessively-enhanced abilities. Their primary powrs include Telekenisis and manipulation of the elements. The First Emperor possesses a unique ability called Corruption, where he can manipulate other life forms to do his bidding. The Second Emperor can also aid the other emperors by Dark Healing, which he can summon directly from his hands. Also, the third emperor, aside from being incredibly annoying, can summon fire from his hands. Though humans, in the Nightmare Realm Mortem is virtually unstoppable. Their abilities are enhanced, and they have access to more. Their eyes glow, and they can fire supernatural bursts from them, and can launch devastating orbs of Crushing Darkness. The Dark Citadel The Dark Citadel was an ancient structure created by Teridax long ago to be used to disrupt the dimensions in various ways, most notablly used in the Alternate Dimension event, when Bobby Moon sent the Sea of Cortevos into a Alt Dimension to exact revenge which was held in place by a copy of the Dark Citadel. The real Citadel began to strike the Caribbean until the copy was destroyed and the real one halted above Cortevos. when Cortevos came back the Citadel arrived and was met with much resistance but to no avail, when a group of TSOL people journeyed into it as Bill Plunderbones began a duel with Bob atop the structure as it desecended to crush the land below. Bill won and the Citadel was taken by a portal and disappeared as he got to safety. The Citadel was not destroyed but was extremely damged and was summoned back to the Dark Realm hidden by the Balance Symbol. POWERS/ABILITIES: Nearly invicible to any attack and can send it back 2 times as powerful, can travel through dimensions freely, can distort and disrupt energy fields of dimensions. The Divine Being Name: Unknown The Divine Being created the universe and Light and Dark beings, eventually he grew too powerul and his children were forced to seal him in a unknown place but before he did he scattered 6 stones that could free him into 6 different dimsneions. His order eventually grew into the Society of Darkness. POWERS?ABILITIES: Universal Abiliites, rest are unknown. The Heartstones When the Divine Being was locked away by his children he sent out 6 stones that would be able to free him. they were spread across 6 different dimensions *Stone of Dark *Stone of Light *Stone of Creation *Stone of Destruction *Stone of Corruption *Stone of Purity When lined up they create the Mortem symbol and point to where the Divine Being is sealed. Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fictional Groups Category:Fiction